


The Ninja Goes Drabble Collection

by hella_gent



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 11:52:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hella_gent/pseuds/hella_gent
Summary: AKA I need to stop trying to make every little idea I get into a big massive full fledged multi-chapter fic and just write them down. A number of these will be ones that I want to expand on but don't have enough plot ideas for, I'll say which when they actually get posted, so please feel free to give me your thoughts! I'd really appreciate it! Marked as complete just because, lots more to come2/12 - Cole/Zane





	The Ninja Goes Drabble Collection

Zane, having just finished his lunch chores, was just about to go out to train when Cole trudged past him. Not anything out of the ordinary, except his brother kept his head down and a hand over his face. Zane trailed after him into the kitchen.

“Cole? Is something wrong?”

The earth ninja shook his head too quickly, pulling the fridge door open and blocking his face. “Nothing, I’m fine, Zane.”

“I sense you are lying, Cole. Please tell me what is wrong?”

He watched the dark hand squeeze the fridge door. Cole shut it, stuffing his hands in his jeans.

Zane stepped closer, cupping the side of his brother’s face, swollen and black and blue.

“Who gave you this black eye?”

“Maybe Kai, maybe Jay.” Cole shrugged. “We were sparring earlier, and things got a little out of hand. It’s nothing, really.”

“It is, Cole, it does not look good.” Zane raised a hand, finger tips tinged with frost. “May I?”

Cole raised a brow. “Sure? I mean –”

Zane cupped his freezing hand over the injury and Cole hissed. The white ninja smiled only for a moment.

“So, what, are you just going to hold your hand over my face all afternoon?”

“If that is what it takes, then yes.”

“Zane, we have ice packs, you don’t have to.”

“But I want to.”


End file.
